bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Miecz wściekłości! Rozjuszony Hitsugaya
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 日番谷、激昂！憎しみの刃！ | romaji = Hitsugaya, gekkō! Nikushimi no ha! | numer odcinka = 293 | rozdziały = Rozdział 390, Rozdział 391, Rozdział 392 | arc = Sztuczna Karakura, część 2 | poprzedni odcinek = Połączone siły Shinigamich kontra Aizen | następny odcinek = Przeciwnik, którego nie można trafić? Uwięziony Genryūsai! | premieraJa = 19 października 2010 | opening = Melody of the Wild Dance | ending = Last Moment | wideo = }} „ ” jest dwieście dziewięćdziesiątym trzecim odcinkiem anime Bleach. Kapitanowie Gotei 13 i Visoredzi stają do bezpośredniej walki z Sōsuke Aizenem, jednak nawet ich połączone wysiłki wydają się niczym wobec mocy, jaką dysponuje renegat. Opis Obserwujący toczący się nad ich głowami pojedynek Tetsuzaemon i Kira rozmawiają o niezwykle potężnym reiatsu, które pochodzi od uczestników bitwy. Izuru szybko spostrzega, że przytłaczająca energia nie należy wyłącznie do kapitana Hitsugayi, ale także do pozostałych na polu walki kapitanów oraz Visoredów. Będący pod wrażeniem ilości skumulowanej energii, Kira otwarcie mówi, że wydaje się być ona wręcz nieograniczona. Iba, obracając się w kierunku rannych wicekapitanów Piątego i Dziesiątego Oddziału przyznaje, że tak wysoki poziom Reiatsu może mieć fatalny wpływ na ranne, natomiast wciąż wpatrzony w niebo Izuru zastanawia się, czy tak niewyobrażalna ilość energii duchowej wystarczy, aby zwyciężyć... Sōsuke ze spokojem w oczach stoi naprzeciw okrytego lodową zbroją swojego Bankai przeciwnika. Zdenerwowany Tōshirō otwarcie przyznaje, że faktycznie jego miecz jest przesiąknięty nienawiścią, co jest odbierane jako hańba dla kapitana, jednak stanowisko nic dla niego nie znaczy, jeżeli tylko zdoła pokonać Aizena. Hitsugaya jest zdeterminowany, by nie dopuścić, do uwolnienia mocy Kyōka Suigetsu, jednak na dźwięk jego słów zdrajca jedynie powtarza je z uśmiechem na ustach… Białowłosy kapitan zapowiada atak, jednak Sōsuke nie odpowiada, co Tōshirō uznaje za brak gotowości do walki (który słownie wytyka przeciwnikowi) i przechodzi do ataku. Działania, jakie podejmuje Hitsugaya spotykają się z komentarzem ze strony Ichimaru; Gin wierzy, że z podejściem kapitana 10. Oddziału, zapowiada się coś ciekawego. W jego odczuciu uczestnicy walki nie są w stanie ogarnąć, jak wielką siłą dysponuje ich przeciwnik… Tōshirō wyprowadza dwa ataki, korzystając z Hyōryū Senbi oraz Zekku, jednak żaden z nich nie przynosi efektu. Wówczas do walki wkraczają Sajin Komamura oraz Love Aikawa. Przybyli sojusznicy strony Shinigamich tłumaczą motywy swojego przybycia, jednak Hitsugayi nie wydaje się to szczególnie przeszkadzać; nie zamierza się on upierać, aby pokonać Aizena w pojedynkę. 190px|thumb|right|Atak Lisy zablokowany przez Sōsuke W chwilę później z chmury pyłu wyłania się Sōsuke, bez najmniejszego zadrapania. Nie obawia się jakiejkolwiek formy ataku ze strony przeciwnika, o czym mówi głośno i otwarcie. Wówczas, jego kwestia zostaje przerwana przez atak Kinsharą Rōjūrō. W momencie, kiedy miecz Aizena zostaje oplątany wyzłacanym biczem, do akcji wchodzi Lisa; niestety zdrajca blokuje jej atak. Chociaż wydawałoby się, że ruchy Sōsuke są ograniczone poprzez zablokowany biczem miecz, ten bez większych problemów uwalnia się spod nacisku Lisy, a także odpiera kolejne ataki Komamury i Aikawy. W skutek jednego z nieudanych prób zranienia zbuntowanego kapitana, Zanpakutō Sajina ulega złamaniu. 190px|thumb|left|Aizen pokonuje Komamurę Sōsuke nazywa podejście jego rywali naiwnym, po czym ryzykując tezę, że wszystkiemu jest winne błędne pojmowanie znaczenia siły, zapowiada prawdziwą demonstrację swoich umiejętności. Po zmienieniu swojej pozycji przy pomocy Shunpo, Aizen pojawia się przed Komamurą. Nieludzko wyglądający kapitan natychmiast aktywuje Bankai, jednak przynosi to prawdopodobniej więcej szkód niż korzyści, gdyż poprzez połączenie olbrzyma z użytkownikiem miecza, trafiona cielesna postać Bankai zostaje krytycznie ranna, ciągnąc za sobą Komamurę. Na skutek pierwszego cięcia Sōsuke, Sajin traci rękę w nadgarstku. Kolejne wyklucza go z walki. 190px|thumb|right|Zanpakutō Lisy ścięte w pół Obecni w walce Visoredzi interweniują; Rose próbuje zaatakować Kinsharą, jednak Sōsuke chwyta za złoty bicz i przyciąga za nim jego użytkownika, którego następnie jednym, precyzyjnym cięciem wyklucza z walki. Kolejną ofiarą Aizena pada Aikawa, który zostaje oplątany w bat Kinshary, a następnie przyciągnięty do przeciwnika i również wykończony pojedynczym ruchem katany zdrajcy. Następny atak próbuje wyprowadzić Lisa, jednak jej również nie udaje się zranić mężczyzny. Aizen bez najmniejszego wysiłku wykonuje banalny unik, po czym równo ścina broń jego przeciwniczki. Nim dziewczyna pada nieprzytomna na ziemię, Sōsuke kpi ze sposobu, w jaki przypuściła na niego atak; gardzi Hollowfikacją Visoredów, ponieważ - jak sam wcześniej stwierdził - jego zdaniem są oni wyłącznie marną imitacjom Arrancarów, których także zdołał podporządkować sobie. Przerażony Ichigo nie jest w stanie uwierzyć w to, co dzieje się tuż przed nim. Tak szybka porażka jego przyjaciół jest dla nim czymś ciężkim do przyjęcia, biorąc dodatkowo pod uwagę, że jedyne, co może zrobić to stać z przygotowaną kataną i przyglądać się kolejnym wydarzeniom… 190px|thumb|left|Suì-Fēng rozpoczyna walkę z Sōsuke Wówczas do akcji wchodzi kapitan 2. Oddziału, Suì-Fēng. Pomimo ran przyjętych podczas walki z Baragganem, kobieta dzielnie staje naprzeciw Aizenowi. Sōsuke, po kilku uszczypliwych komentarzach związanych z działalnością Onmitsukidō, za które odpowiedzialna jest jego kolejna przeciwniczka, recytuje jej jedną z zasad, których sam niegdyś nauczał młodych Shinigami w akademii. Suì-Fēng nie przejmuje się prowokacjami wroga, a wręcz przeciwnie, przewraca je na swoją korzyść; kobieta z uśmiechem rzuca, że zdrajca nie powinien jej chyba mówić o zasadach obowiązujących Shinigami. Po wymianie kilku uszczypliwych zdań, kapitan 2. Oddziału wykonuje ruch. Wykorzystując swoją szybkość, tworzy ścianę klonów. Aizen nazywa technikę przeciwniczki "efektowną sztuczką". Kobieta z uśmiechem dziękuje mu; jak sama żartuje, skrytobójca jej pokroju nie często ma okazję słyszeć tego typu komplementy od swoich ofiar. 190px|thumb|right|Aizen dwukrotnie trafiony przez Nigeki Kessatsu Kilkanaście klonów Suì-Fēng z przygotowanym Suzumebachi szarżuje w kierunku Sōsukę. Ten, bez obaw przygotowuje swój miecz do zadania kolejnej rany, jednak tym razem jego ramię zostaje zablokowane poprzez lód wytworzony przez Hitsugayę. Nim Sōsuke zdąża wykorzystać jakąkolwiek strategię, kapitan 2. Oddziału dźga go swoją bronią pierwszy raz, po czym używa Nigeki Kessatsu, dając wreszcie szansę na zakończenie walki. 190px|thumb|left|Technika Suì-Fēng zawodzi Zapada chwila ciszy. Cień nadziei rzucony przez akcję Tōshirō i Suì-Fēng znika razem z dźwiękiem spokojnego głosu zdrajcy oraz zbladnięciem symbolu pozostawionego przez Suzumebachi. Sōsuke uratował fakt, że walka między Shinigami jest w praktyce walką między ich Reiatsu, dlatego też Aizen, którego poziom jest znacznie wyższy nie musiał obawiać się ciosu przeciwniczki. Jego kolejną długą wypowiedź przerywa rozcinający mu klatkę piersiową miecz, który wyłonił się gdzieś zza jego pleców. Odpowiedzialny za ten cios był nie kto inny jak Kyōraku, który użył jedynie Kageoni. 190px|thumb|right|Tōshirō przebija pierś Sōsuke Aizen przeklina pod nosem Shunsuia, kiedy nagle gdzieś za sobą słyszy głos Tōshirō, który zwiastuje rychłą przegraną zdrajcy. Sōsuke wyswobadza swoje skute dotychczas lodem ramię, po czym przygotowuje się na nadchodzący atak młodego kapitana. Dawny kapitan 5. Oddziału traktuje podejście białowłosego chłopaka jako dosyć dziecinne i lekkomyślne, pełne luk i niedociągnięć. Lekceważące podejście do przeciwnika Sōsuke znika, kiedy w ostatniej chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że wciąż jest pod wpływem działania Zanpakutō swojego dawnego przełożonego. W momencie, w którym uświadamia sobie, że cios nadejdzie z przeciwnej strony, jest już za późno, a chłodna stal katany Hitsugayi przebija jego pierś. Aizen przez kilka chwil desperacko próbuje pozbyć się tkwiącego w jego ciele miecza, jednak z każdą chwilą młody kapitan dociskał swoją broń jeszcze bardziej. Ostatecznie ręka zdrajcy bezwładnie opada… Chwilę absolutnej ciszy, wprowadzoną przez uczestników walki przerywają ciche okrzyki radości ze strony obserwatorów. Wówczas, na nogi staje zupełnie milcząca Momo, która ignorując Ibę i Kirę rusza kilka kroków przed siebie. W tym samym czasie, nad głowami wspomnianych wcześniej Shinigamich, Hirako zarzucając swój miecz na ramię przyznaje, że do pokonania został już tylko Ichimaru… Ale czy na pewno? Ichigo zrywa się z miejsca, wykrzykując, co właściwie robią jego walczący przyjaciele… 190px|thumb|left|Hitsugaya zwiedziony iluzją śmiertelnie rani Hinamori Jak się okazuje, Shinigami wpadli w jedną wielką pułapkę, a w miejscu przebitego Aizena w rzeczywistości znajduje się… Momo Hinamori! Shinji próbuje zwrócić się w kierunku, w którym zdawałoby się dotychczas leżała ranna dziewczyna, jednak jest już za późno; zgodnie z jego obawami, pojawia się tam Sōsuke, który szybko wykańcza Tetsuzaemona i Izuru. Dawny kapitan Aizena żąda natychmiastowych wyjaśnień, kiedy właściwie ten zdołał uaktywnić hipnotyczną moc Kyōka Suigetsu. Pewien swego Aizen, odpowiada jedynie pytaniem na pytanie; "Dlaczego odniosłeś wrażenie, że miecz nie był uwolniony od początku?". 190px|thumb|right|Sōsuke wyklucza z gry czworo kapitanów Tymczasem Tōshirō ląduje na jednym z pobliskich dachów, trzymając na dłoniach ledwie przytomną przyjaciółkę. Kiedy ta pyta go, dlaczego jej to zrobili, emocje Hitsugayi eksplodują; młody kapitan z wrzaskiem rzuca się w kierunku Sōsuke, zupełnie ignorując komendy Kyōraku. Zażenowany Aizen jednym ruchem miecza pozbawia młodego kapitana ręki i nogi, po czym po nieudanej akcji ze strony Shinigami, z uśmiechem na ustach wyklucza z gry także Hirako, Suì-Fēng i Kyōraku. Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami 190px|thumb|right|Chōjirō ogląda asortyment sklepu z antykami W trakcie wizyty w Świecie Ludzi, Wicekapitan Chōjirō Sasakibe zatrzymuje się przed sklepem z brytyjskimi antykami. Shinigami z rumieńcem na twarzy i pełnią podziwu obserwuje wnętrze i asortyment zakładu przez szybę, po czym wbiega do niego, aby móc w pełni nacieszyć się skarbami przywiezionymi ze Zjednoczonego Królestwa. Podkomendny Yamamoto gotów jest płakać ze szczęścia, kiedy na jaw wychodzi, iż w rzeczywistości tkwi on w iluzji Kyōki Suigetsu. Występujące postacie Walki * Sōsuke Aizen kontra Gotei 13 i Visoredzi (Zakończenie) Użyte moce i techniki Techniki Shinigami: * Użyte Techniki: * * * (wspomnienie) * * * Uwolnienia Zanpakutō: Shikai: * * * * * * * * Bankai: * * * (wspomnienie) * Uwolnione Resurección: * (wspomnienie) * (wspomnienie) * (wspomnienie) * (wspomnienie) * (wspomnienie) * (wspomnienie) * (wspomnienie) Pozostałe moce: * 化|horōka}} Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki